Prequel
by RabidErikPhan
Summary: [S] 8 light mages are destined to meet. Two from each element, they together can save the world from the 8 dark mages. JamesLily, RemusOC, SirusOC, PeterOC. AU. rating for later chapters and will most likely change. MWPP era. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel **by Syriana

Chapter 1: Waking up 

11-year-old Lily Evans woke from a deep slumber to the sound of seagulls being omitted from her alarm clock. She stretched out, disturbing the sleep of her three cats, Phantom, Angel, and Smokey who lay in a ball at the foot of her bed. She lay still for a while, until her instincts told her to get up. She dressed in a light blue halter-top and a long blue skirt, and ripped the expired page off of her calendar. She did not even glance at the date; Instead, she headed into the bathroom and turned on the sink. She allowed the cool water to pool in the bottom of the deep sink. She then extended her hand out over the water, and a small stream of water flowed into her hand and curled into a ball. She flipped her hand palm up, and manipulated the water into all different shapes and before splashing it on her face. She thought that she would never understand this power; but did not know that destiny awaited her when she boarded the Hogwarts Express…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11-year old Teresa Malfoy woke to the usual September 1st chaos. She looked around the room, which she had redecorated from the original silver and green to forest-y hues of gold, green and brown. She stepped out of bed and brushed out her long, dark brown hair **(A/N: yes, I know, the chorus is coming, "but the Malfoys have _Blonde_ hair, not _BROWN!_" but that is just another way to set Teresa away from her family.)** She pinned a yellow lily into her hair to hold it back, and dressed in dark green pants and a green top hemmed with gold, and slipped into her sneakers. She crossed the room to her tree and waved a hand over it effortlessly, and watched an apple grow on one of its small but sturdy branches. When the apple had fully grown, she plucked it off the branch and ate it. Just as she finished it off, her mother, Isabelle Malfoy, came bursting into the room.

"Teresa, I know how much you love that plant. So _here!_" Isabelle tapped it with her wand, and it shrunk so it was small enough to hold in the palm of her hand. Teresa smirked and put the miniature plant in her pocket.

"_She is only being nice to me because she expects that I will be one of the dark mages," _Teresa thought, _"Well she has another thing coming," _with that thought, she headed out the door to the car to travel to Kings Cross Station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahlia Potter smiled wickedly at the thought of her twin brother, James. They had both woke up at dawn, to practice their own brand of magic, in a word, an elemental duel. Ahlia and James had both been training themselves, Ahlia before the fireplace in her bedroom, James already in the Room of the Elements, practicing on the pools of water there. Fire and water may not be the best of friends, but Ahlia and James, as complete elemental opposites, learned to live with each other, and were closer than any pair of twins in the world. Ahlia formed one final phoenix from the fire and ordered it to spit flames, and it did. Ahlia, pleased with the ability to control the phoenixes better than before, set off to the Room of the Elements after ordering the phoenix back into the fire. As soon as Ahlia shut the door, Fire sprang from the floor, around her platform. James was already on the other side of the room, Smirking.

"You can move first, _little _sis," James said, and his smirk changed to a grin.

"You let 30 seconds get to your head, _big _bro," Ahlia retorted. With that said, she turned to the fire shooting up in towers around her and formed two phoenixes, both of whom flew gracefully once around the room, and landed on the pools of water. Instead of being extinguished, the heat of the fire began evaporating the water they sat upon. James stared, amazed by this new trick his sister had learned, before regaining his senses and creating a wave in each pool that washed over the phoenixes and extinguished them.

"Neat little trick there, sis," James said, as he watched Ahlia form two more phoenixes who, instead of flying around the room, came to rest one on each of his sister's shoulders. James had always wondered how Ahlia could be touched by fire and not be burned, but did not have the time to wonder now. He quickly took the offensive, and manipulated the water into a stream that headed straight for Ahlia. His sister quickly manipulated the fire on her side into a stream of her own, and yelled the order that the phoenixes to spit flames. Both complied, doubling the strength of her blast, pushing back the water to James' hands. When the fire touched his hands, he was burned and called the duel to an end. Ahlia had won their little duel. The phoenixes dove back into the streams of fire, which had slowly started weakening, and were extinguished. The pools were filled again with the water that had been evaporated. Ahlia ran to James' side and asked,

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little, Lia, but I guess I deserve it for challenging such a strong fire mage," he said, winking. She laughed and said,

"Lets get you to mum. She'll heal those right away,"

Just as Ahlia finished that sentence, their mother, Adrianna Potter, burst into the room, her blue eyes flashing.

"You two have been dueling again, haven't you," Ahlia's eyes flashed too, the same shade as her mother's.

"So what if we have?" Ahlia asked, in the same tone as her mother's. "You can't expect mages to become good at what they do without practice. Besides, James needs you to heal his hands. He underestimated my power, " she said, smirking. Adrianna sighed and tapped each of her son's hands with her wand.

"Just get dressed. Today is the first day of Hogwarts for you two," Ahlia ran out the door to her room, her blonde hair streaming behind her. James followed behind her, running a hand through his already messy hair. Ahlia dressed in an orange asymmetrical skirt which fell at different lengths around her legs, falling to mid-calf on her left leg, and mid-thigh on her right, with yellow detail on the edges, and a yellow halter top with an orange detail on the bottom, and slipped her bangles over her arm and her armband up to a little below her shoulder. She brushed back her blonde hair. James on the other hand, put on the first thing he got his hands on, which happened to be a pair of jeans and a blue button-down shirt. He rumpled his hair instead of brushing it, and headed downstairs, grabbing his blue sneakers as he went. Today was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel Martin woke up at 10:15 am and looked over to her sister, who was still sleeping. She smiled maliciously and waved her hands and a strong wind threw the covers off her sister's small frame. The younger version of Rachel glared at her when Rachel said,

"Good morning, Meghan, my darling little sister," Meghan continued to glare and said,

"Good morning, Rachel. You know it is your first day of school for you,"

Rachel jumped and ran to get dressed. She put on her favorite white pants and white, green, and blue striped halter top and rushed downstairs, grabbing a breakfast cereal bar and rushing out the door to walk the 30 minute walk to Kings Cross station, her luggage, magically shrunk by her mother, a muggle-born witch in her pocket. She sighed, and was absorbed in her own thoughts until Kings Cross was in sight. "_Well, my life starts now," _she thought before setting up her mental barriers. No one would know what she was thinking. Not a soul. Ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, I am not doing Sirius', Remus' and Peter's mornings, simply because they are rather uneventful besides a wish of good luck from Remus' and Peter's parents, and a reminder not to come back over the holiday's from Sirius'. Next chapter: the mages meet. Exited? The sub-plot of the mages, I admit, is a little confusing, but it'll all clear up over time, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prequel **by Syriana

Chapter 2: The Train 

Lily was confused. Very confused. There was platform 9…and there was platform 10…but where is platform 9 ¾? Surely it would be somewhere between the two?

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" Lily whirled around and was staring into amethyst colored eyes. She nodded as the girl looked over Lily's luggage and asked quietly,

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Lily nodded and asked quietly,

"Where is the platform?" The girl laughed slightly and threw her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Follow me," with that, she walked forward, heading straight for the barrier between the platforms. Lily was a little suspicious, but followed anyway. She braced herself to hit the barrier, but the hit never came. When she looked up, she saw a red steam engine with the Hogwarts crest. She grinned, and then felt an arm around her shoulders. She jumped and turned around to see the girl who had helped her onto the platform.

"What's your name, anyway," The girl asked.

"Lily Evans. Yours?"

"Teresa. But everyone except my mother calls me Terra,"

"Thanks for helping me out. Lets go find seats," Terra grinned. They both wandered on to the train and quickly found an empty compartment. Both sat down and talked like they had known each other their whole lives. Speaking to Terra, Lily learned a lot about Hogwarts, the four houses, quidditch, and even a bit about a few of the teachers. Then there was a knock on the compartment window, and a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I'm trying to escape my brother and his new friends," Lily nodded and the girl sat down next to Terra.

"My name's Ahlia Potter, by the way," Lily saw that Terra shrank back from her a little, but Ahlia didn't seem to notice. "What are your names?" Terra gave Lily the 'help' look. Lily introduced them both.

"My name's Lily, and this is my friend, Terra," she said, smiling. The three girls continued their discussions, and Lily learned that Ahlia had a twin brother, James, who by her description was "half pig-headed, half sweet with an ego the size of a hot air balloon." They had been laughing about this when 4 boys their age came into the compartment. Ahlia rolled her eyes as one of them, with messy black hair and hazel eyes, burst out,

"LIA! My sister, my little baby sister there you---" but he never finished that sentence except for a sputtering sound when a ball of water hit him in the face. Lily was holding an open Poland Spring bottle and was laughing hysterically, along with Terra. James walked over and held his hand over the bottle, and a small ball of water snaked up into his hand.

"You're not the only one with special abilities," Lily said wickedly, holding out her own hand, and the ball from James' hand snaked into hers. She manipulated the shape from a ball to a star, and splashed him again. This time, everyone in the compartment looked amazed. Finally, Terra spoke.

"You're a mage?" Lily gave her a quizzical look.

"A what?" she asked, confused.

"You can control an element," Terra clarified, and Lily nodded

"Water," Terra looked ecstatic.

"Lily, we were destined to meet. I'm an earth mage, and I'm guessing by the way that James controlled the water as well; he is a water mage too. I'm also guessing that by her relation to James as well as her clothes, she is a fire mage. Am I correct?" She said slowly, and Lily looked around and saw Ahlia and James nodding. Terra continued,

"Only 16 mages exist, 2 girls and 2 boys for each element. There are 8 light mages and 8 dark mages. Both groups are destined to fight each other when we have mastered our gifts. Just as I am destined to fight my brother, a dark wind mage," Everyone looked shocked at her announcement. "I think that we were all destined to meet. I think that all of us here are mages," The three boys nodded, to everyone's surprise. Terra looked at them. Her amethyst gaze rested on the boy closest to James, who had long black hair and steely gray eyes.

"You are a fire mage?" she questioned, and he nodded. She then fixed her eyes on a boy with sandy hair and golden eyes.

"Earth?" came her question, and he nodded also. Her gaze rested on the last boy, who had blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"Wind." This was more of a comment than the questions that she asked the others, but he nodded anyway. James spoke quickly,

"By the way, their names are Sirius," he said, gesturing to the fire mage, "Remus," he said, gesturing to the earth mage, "and Peter," he said, gesturing to the wind mage

"We are one mage short. There has to be one more-" as if on cue, there came a knock on the glass of the compartment. A girl with waist length black hair and dark eyes stuck her head around the door.

"I know there are a lot of people here, but would you mind if I sat here? No one will let me sit with them," the girl said, and Terra nodded smiling. The girl sat down, her dark eyes scanning over each of them.

"My name's Rachel by the way. Rachel Martin," she said. Terra smiled. And asked,

"Rachel, I know it is kind of quick to ask this question, but are you a mage?" Rachel nodded and said,

"Wind," Everyone around her smiled.

"All eight of us. I'm guessing because we haven't fought yet that we are all on the light team, because my brother is dark, and I have a strange feeling when I'm near him, like I can never trust him. But I have a feeling of trust for each of you, no hostility," She smiled again and after they introduced themselves, Rachel spoke up.

"I have the same feeling, and I have something for the girls, something handed down to the female light mage from the last generation of mages," She reached into her pocket and pulled out four necklaces, Celtic knot symbols on black adjustable necklaces. She separated one and handed it to Terra.

"The symbol of Earth Harmony, for the earth mage," Terra didn't ask how Rachel knew she was an earth mage, but did not ask her. She examined the necklace, a circle with embossed symbols around a hole in the middle that looked sort of like the sun. As she put it on and tightened it to the length of a choker, Rachel spoke again, separating another necklace from the group, and handed it to Ahlia

"The symbol of Spiritual strength, for the fire mage," Ahlia nodded, and looked at the necklace. It had many loops and metal crossing each other. She followed Terra's example and tightened it to chocker length around her neck. Rachel spoke again,

"The symbol Completion, for the wind mage," she said, tightening it around her own neck. The other girls looked at her necklace, it had a small pearl-like stone in the middle, surrounded by woven metal. She smiled and handed the final necklace to Lily.

"The symbol of Virtue, for the water mage," she said, and Lily looked at it. It had a center point surrounded by a 5 points connected by 6 Celtic knots. She tightened it, and all 4 necklaces started to glow, each in their own respective color; Terra's glowed green, Ahlia's red, Rachel's white, and Lily's dark blue. The light faded, and all of them looked at Rachel for an explanation. Terra smiled and spoke up before Rachel could.

"We are meant to be on this a team together. This can only be a sign to us of that. I don't know about the necklaces as much as Rachel does, but I still have an idea," she looked at Rachel for a confirmation of this, and Rachel nodded.

"I have nothing to prove the boys as light mages, the male wind mage should have something for them," Rachel motioned to Peter and he quickly came forward.

"The boys were born with their symbol. It was not shown to you until now, but now it should be, if you are a light mage. It is sort of a tattoo, it is white and it is on your left shoulder," Each boy lifted up their left sleeve to reveal the same Celtic symbol that the girls had on their necklaces. When they were all revealed, they glowed just as the girls had, but slightly different; Remus' glowed an earthy brown color, Sirius' orange, Peter's light blue, and James' sea green. Once the light faded, all of the symbols glowed once more, this time their own color, fading into bright yellow. When the light ceased, they all sat in silence until Lily spoke up.

"We should get changed into robes," and everyone nodded. Rachel took her miniaturized trunk out of her pocket and Lily enlarged it to full size for her with her wand, and the boys left to the compartment where they had been before coming to find the girls to change. The girls changed into school robes, keeping on the Celtic necklaces and thinking of how their lives would change now that the team had been found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prequel **by Syriana

**A/N: In this chapter, we will see what each mage is thinking as the Sorting Hat sorts them. During each visit to each person's mind, what the Hat is saying is in **_italics, _**and what the person thinks back is in bold. Thanks! Now on with the story**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: The Sorting and Settling in 

Ahlia, Rachel, Terra and Lily boarded a boat together after being greeted by the friendly half-giant Hagrid. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter boarded the boat next to them. They admired the beauty of the castle at night, every window lit. Once they had sailed across the lake, they entered the castle through the large oak wood doors. Inside, they met a woman dressed in green robes with an extremely stern look on her face. She gave a quick explanation.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. In a short time, you will go through these doors and join your classmates, and in some cases, your siblings. You will also be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your triumphs and rule braking will earn and loose you points. At the end of the year the house cup is awarded to the house with the most points. Please wait here until I return for you," With that she left, and the 8 regrouped.

"What house do you think we'll be put in?" Lily asked, and Terra answered,

"I know that we will all be in the same house," she said. "I'm pretty sure," Ahlia then answered,

"For James and I, our whole family has been in Gryffindor, so I'm pretty sure that's where we will be," after she was done, Sirius spoke up.

"My family is all in Slytherin, but I am the exact opposite of my parents, so most likely anything but," He shrugged, and Rachel said,

"My mum was in Ravenclaw, but she is muggle-born, so I have nothing to go on,"

"We'll just have to see," Remus said, and smiled. "Who knows, fate can throw us a curveball," Just as he said this, McGonagall walked into the room, saying,

"We are waiting for you now. Come this way," with that, she led them into an enormous hall, where there were 5 long tables, four of them on the floor creating aisles all the way up to the 5th, which was placed horizontally across a raised area across from the doors. They filed up to the front table and gathered around an old tattered hat. It opened at a seam like a mouth and sang,

Throughout your years at Hogwarts 4 houses there have been, 4 different traits that describe each one, People judged by what's within. How to place you after all the founders Had gone to their rest? A hat that looks inside your head While it rests on top! I can tell if you belong 

_In the house of Godric Gryffindor,_

_The bravest the wisest,_

_Those with the most courage_

_In that house reside._

_I will know if you belong_

_In Helga Hufflepuff's house,_

_Talented, smart and kind,_

_Are the traits _

_In that house you'll find,_

_If you belong _

_With Rowena Ravenclaw_

_I will know, _

_You are smart, wise,_

_Use your brains,_

_When others are in danger._

_If you reside in the house_

_Of Salazar Slytherin, _

_You have ambition,_

_You are cunning,_

_You own a thirst to prove yourself,_

_And are independent from others._

_4 different houses _

_All are possible for each,_

_Though only one will be your home,_

_The houses must unite _

_To stop the castle from crumbling from within,_

_But no more warnings at this time,_

_Let the sorting begin._

As the hat closed its mouth, the whole hall burst into applause. When the last of the applause died away, McGonagall walked up to the stool that the hat sat on, saying,

"When your name is called, come sit on the stool, and I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted. Black, Bellatrix!"

A girl with short black hair and a pale complexion walked up to the stool and sat down. The moment the hat touched her head, it yelled,

"Slytherin!" the table to the left erupted in applause as the other three clapped politely. The girl walked over to the table and sat down. She looked up expectantly.

"Black, Narcissa!"

Narcissa looked the same as Bellatrix, and Lily guessed they were twins. She got the same treatment from the hat, and went to join Bellatrix.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius got up, walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat took reasonably longer than before.

In Sirius' Head

Ah! Another Black! But you are some how different from the others. It's in your head…

**Yeah. I was the only one smart enough no to listen to their 'pureblood' crap.**

You are different than the others. You don't belong in Slytherin. You are not one of them. You belong in…

General POV

"Gryffindor!"

this time the table on the far right side of the hall erupted in applause, and Sirius walked over to the table, but not before shooting a smug look at Bellatrix and Narcissa at the Slytherin table.

The sorting went on, and eventually after a few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were sorted, Lily was called.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily sat on the stool hesitantly, and instantly felt the hat cover her face. She couldn't see anything but the black inside of the hat.

In Lily's Head

You have a fair mind, a lot of talent, bravery, and ambition. You are difficult to place. You are a mage… water if I am correct… you know your destiny.

**Put me in Gryffindor. You already put one light mage there don't we belong together?**

We are demanding. But you must be sure.

**I am.**

All right. Better go to…

General POV

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table applauded as the Hat was pulled off Lily's head and she walked, robes billowing behind her, over to where Sirius had sat down. She sat down next to him, and he put his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

"You ok, Lily?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said, smiling at him. They both turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Lily watched as 2 students were placed in Hufflepuff, 4 in Slytherin, and 1 in Ravenclaw when another of the mages was finally called.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus walked up to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was on his head, it began to speak.

In Remus' head

A werewolf, eh? I've never seen a werewolf come to this school…very interesting…

**I know I am a first, but all the safety precautions were taken, and Dumbledore is helping me by allowing me to come to school. I need to come to school because of my gifts…**

You're a mage too…earth…you are the fourth mage I have seen today…amazing…well, the little water mage stated that you would all be together…so your going to be in…

General POV

"Gryffindor!"

Remus beamed and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Lily and Sirius beamed at him in greeting. He sat on Sirius' other side and they turned to watch as the others are sorted.

"Malfoy, Teresa!"

Terra walked up to the stool and sat, closing her eyes as the hat was lowered on to her head.

In Terra's Head

Your whole family in Slytherin…you are the first light mage in your bloodline, you do realize…you are destined to fight your own family…

**They are not my family. I know they will disown me if I go anywhere but Slytherin. They just want me to be a dark mage, and destroy the world. It will never happen. **

That is what makes you a true…

General POV

"Gryffindor!"

Terra rushed over to join the others. Sirius and Remus both gave her big, goofy grins while Lily gave her a hug. They all sat down, Terra next to Lily, and waited for Rachel to be sorted.

"Martin, Rachel!"

Rachel walked calmly to the stool and sat down.

In Rachel's Head

How many mages have come to Hogwarts this year? This is the 6th that I have sorted…Go to…

General POV

"Gryffindor!"

Rachel practically ran to her friends and sat across from Terra. They watched as a few people were sorted, then Ahlia was called.

"Potter, Ahlia!"

Ahlia walked up to the stool.

In Ahlia's Head

I have two reasons for your placement now, little fire mage…your in…

General POV

"Gryffindor!"

Ahlia was greeted similarly by the other mages, and turned to watch her brother be sorted.

"Potter, James!"

James walked promptly up to the stool, sat and waited as the hat was put on his head.

In James' Head

Interesting, quite interesting…opposite of your sister, but a light mage nonetheless. You go to…

General POV

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as James joined the mages. He grinned and said,

"Just waiting for Peter,"

a few minutes later, McGonagall called out,

"Pettegrew, Peter!"

The hat smothered Peter's head, and he was promptly sorted into Gryffindor. All 8 mages grinned at each other. Finally Dumbledore stood, giving the start of term announcements (that none of the mages were listening to anyway) before beginning the feast. They each loaded up their plates. Lily noticed that Terra didn't pick up any of the meat on the table. Terra caught her staring at her plate and said,

"I'm a veagan; I don't eat meat or dairy products," Lily nodded and smiled, munching on some pasta as she did. After the feast had ended, they all filed up to the common room then to their dormitories. When the girls entered their dorm, they made one observation.

"Too fiery," said Terra, Lily and Rachel in unison, and Lily Got a sudden idea and she pulled out her wand.

"Claim beds, everyone," she ordered, and they each chose a bed in the room. Terra's bed was closest to the door and Lily sat inside it and drew the curtains around it. She did several spells in succession around the curtains on the inside, and on the bedspread, pillows and sheets. When she exited, she admired her handiwork. The bed looked just as it did before on the outside. Terra went to enter the curtains, but Lily stopped her.

"Wait until I am finished with everyone's, Terra," she said, and Terra smirked, but pulled her plant out of her pocket, and enlarged it and made herself an apple to munch on while she waited. Rachel laughed and asked if Terra could make her a kiwi. Terra shrugged and grew the kiwi, and handed it to Rachel, who ate it happily as they watched Lily do her own bed, then Ahlia's, and finally Rachel's. By the time she was done, Terra was in the middle of her third apple, Rachel on her second kiwi, and Ahlia chowing down on a banana. Lily smiled and said,

"Neat trick, Terra, but can you make a pomegranate?" Terra attempted, but all that came was a peach. Terra shrugged and tossed the peach to Lily. Lily laughed and ate it. Once she had finished, she asked,

"Well, are you going to check them out?"

The three girls got up and opened the curtains to their beds. A dark green bedspread and pillow, light green sheets and dark brown and gold accent pillows greeted Terra. Her curtains now had an image of a forest on them. Lily's bedspread was dark blue, her sheets a lighter color, with black and teal accents. On her curtains was the image of a beach. Ahlia's bedspread and pillow were red, and her sheet and accent pillows were black. On her curtains, there was the image of a fiery summer sunset. A white bedspread and pillow with light blue sheets and accent pillows were revealed to Rachel, and on her curtain was the image of the sky, light blue with fluffy white clouds all around. They all tackled Lily with hugs and thank yous. They all slept wonderfully that night, surrounded by familiarity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prequel **by Syriana

Chapter 4: Breakfast, Class, and Lucius 

2 weeks after sorting, Lily woke in her bed surrounded by her element. She pulled open the curtain and looked at the clock. 4:00 a.m. _Well, better get up_, she thought,_ I hope someone's in the common room. _She knew that the mages usually woke up when their element is most powerful, or in some cases, when the others poke them until they get up and chase them around the dorm. Hey, whatever works. Lily walked down the stairs after getting dressed in her uniform to see that Ahlia, Sirius and James were all awake. Ahlia was standing in front of the fire, creating creatures from the fire, mostly phoenixes, but also some small horses, dogs, deer, and birds. She turned and smiled as Lily walked over and sat in an armchair near the couch where James and Sirius were talking animatedly about Quidditch. James looked up when she walked in, gave her the thumbs up symbol, and went back to the discussion. She got up and walked to Ahlia and asked her,

"When are the others getting up?" Ahlia just smirked and looked at her watch.

"Well, it's 4:34 now, and the morning glory in our room is going to open in 3 minutes, so Terra and Remus should be getting up soon, and Rachel and Peter usually wakes up when the gold's, reds, and oranges from the rising sun fully disappear. So they should be up within the next 10 minutes. You and James wake up at high tide, and Sirius and I wake up at sunrise. So-" she was cut off by the sound of Terra and Remus running down the stairs in their pajamas. Ahlia smirked.

"Well, that was quick," and then she laughed. Terra was holding a stuffed monkey that she quickly hid behind her back, making Ahlia laugh harder. Terra blushed and asked,

"Breakfast, anyone?" Terra absolutely hated going down to the great hall with all the students in the morning, so they had bought for her many fruit, vegetable, and herb plants that were now growing in their dorm where Lily's cats couldn't reach them. They all asked for various fruits, and Terra fished the plants (miniaturized again) out of her pockets, and resized them. Remus walked over and helped her grow plenty of fruit for them all to eat, and put them in the bowls that James had transfigured from water goblets to bring it over just as Peter came downstairs, closely followed by Rachel. They all ate happily, talking about the day.

Once they had finished, they all trooped off to Charms, their first class that day, which was held with the Slytherins. Narcissa and Bellatrix sneered at Sirius as the 8 mages took their seats, Terra and Lily next to James and Sirius, with Ahlia and Rachel next to Remus and Peter right behind them. They all waited for Flitwick to begin the lesson, and when the small wizard climbed to the top of his stack of books, he said,

I

"Today we will be working on making fire animals out of embers. The animal will be what your animagus form would be if you were to become one, and will also be able to lead you through the floo network. They are quite useful if you don't speak clearly. The incantation is _Ambre Formus._ Say it with me,"

Soon the whole class had the incantation down along with the wand movement. Ahlia poked Lily with her wand. Lily turned to look at her, and Ahlia waved her hand over the ember, which instantly became a blazing phoenix before fading again. Flitwick gave her a knowing look and brought over another ember and said,

"Please, demonstrate for the whole class, Ms. Potter. That last attempt was spectacular,"

Ahlia attempted to do the incantation again without her mage powers, but failed. The ember glowed red, but did not burst into flame, or form anything. The Slytherin section of the room laughed and Rachel patted her on the back, sending a small wind to a Slytherin who had managed to start creating an animal, and blew out the fire. Ahlia chuckled and went back to attempting the incantation.

30 minutes later, all of the mages had mastered the charm. James' ember had turned into a majestic stag, which was now cantering over the table, creating little burn marks where its hooves touched the wood. Sirius' turned into a playful dog, which had a small tendency to roll over, creating small fires on the wood that were constantly being put out by a gust of wind from Rachel or Peter or a bit of water from a water bottle from James or Lily. Remus' turned into a wolf, which often 'howled' (it didn't make any noise) Peter's turned into a mouse that would scamper all over the top row, bothering the students who had not yet mastered the charm, or the blazing animals that were there. Rachel's turned into a dove that soared around the room, every once in a while diving down to the other ember forms and soaring low over their heads. Ahlia's turned into a cat, which chased Peter's mouse around, making people laugh. Terra's turned into a tiger which seemed to have a crush on Sirius' dog, and Lily's was a doe which would nuzzle James' stag, and the water mage's symbol would glow each time this happened. When class was over, they had to release their embers back into the fire, or so Flitwick said, and Ahlia scooped up her cat with no protection and brought it to the fire, and set it free without a burn on her. The class looked amazed and Ahlia looked at Flitwick who promptly ended class. She mouthed 'thank you,' and waved her hands so that all the fire animals became one large ball of fire, which was tossed into the fire. Flitwick thanked her for her help and warned her not to use her powers in class to get ahead again. She promised not to and ran out of the room to meet the others. As they left, Terra ran into a tall blonde boy a year older than herself. He sneered at her.

"Little sister," he said, and touched the necklace around her neck. "You are light. Mother will be so…pleased," he said sarcastically, and pulled up his own sleeve, showing a tattoo that looked just like Peter's, only black. Terra closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She finally answered,

"I know that you are dark, Lucius. We have already established that you and I are opposites. Mother just thought that it was our elemental differences, but it's not. I finally have friends who were not scared away by you. Leave me ALONE!"

At that moment, Lily was very happy that no one was in the corridor except the 8 light mages and Lucius. Ivy vines burst through the window, binding Lucius to the wall and holding him there firmly.

"You have always ruined my life. My friends and I are the 8 light mages. I don't care if you write to mother and tell her that I am light, and that I shouldn't be part of your perfectly Slytherin dark family. I know I will be disowned for that, but even living on the streets is better than being part of your rancid family. Now get away from me," She said, and the vines released him. He ran away down the hall, and finally disappeared. Terra turned back to her friends, who were still amazed by her power.

"Your power is linked to your emotions," she said, as if reading their minds. "I was extremely angry at Lucius, and it gave me an enormous power boost," They nodded or grunted in response, and they continued the random discussion about nothing that they were having before the confrontation with Lucius.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prequel **by Syriana

Chapter 5: The Letter, The First Confrontation, and the Train Ride 

A week before the Christmas vacation, the mages sat in the Gryffindor Common room planning what would happen over Christmas break. They all had agreed that they wanted to meet over the vacation to celebrate. Terra had said that there was no way that her 'perfectly black Slytherin family' would ever let a Gryffindor set foot in their house. Rachel had stated that her parents would not be home over break and that she would be alone with her sister and could not host something. Remus said something about fur and said he couldn't host either. Sirius had the same excuse as Terra, and Peter just couldn't, for some reason. So the decision was between the Evans' and the Potters. Bickering.

"You guys can all sleep over at our house,"

"We have a great camping place right outside in our backyard,"

"We have the best area for Elemental training,"

"Why would we be training? I thought we were celebrating,"

"Celebrating, and training,"

"Those two don't mix so well,"

"They mix fine, Lily,"

This went on for about 2 hours, before Sirius got up and yelled,

"ENOUGH!" he heaved a little bit, glaring at the two bickering girls. "We will flip a sickle. Fair enough?" The girls nodded, and James added, "and so we don't have more bickering over the side, Lily's heads, and Ahlia's tails," Sirius flipped the sickle in the air, caught it, and looked at it. He simply stated,

"Tails," Ahlia smiled and a few little phoenixes came out of the fire. Terra backed away from it.

"Whoa! Some fire mage in here is quite happy," she said, smiling also. Every one laughed. After a few minutes of laughter and enjoyment of the moment, there came a tap of a great horned owl knocking on the window. Terra's eyes became wide.

"That's my parent's owl," she said, backing away. "Why would they send something to me?" She detached the letter and looked at the address.

"It's written in silver ink. That means it's from my mother. My mother uses silver ink, my father and brother use black, and I use dark gold even if they want me to use the silver," she said, examining the letter carefully, as if it was going to bite her. She gasped after she read it and handed it to Lily, who read it twice.

_Teresa,_

_Do not bother to come home for the holidays now or ever again. We got Lucius' letter and are very disappointed that you are a Gryffindor, but even more disappointed that you are a light mage and not dark as you always let on. We will decide in the future what we will do with you over the holidays. But you have our permission to go with any of your little friends for the holidays, we don't care, just don't contact us._

_-Your parents_

Everyone read it, and gave Terra what they could to comfort her. Remus even got up from his armchair and went over to the loveseat where she was sitting, and put his arm around her. When everyone stopped crying for her, they all sat in silence for a while, Lily finally told her,

"You'll stay with me," she said, looking at her strongly.

"What?" Terra questioned, shooting her a confused glance

"You'll stay with me. I won't let you stay here, you are one of my best friends," Terra got up and gave her a bear hug.

"Thank you," she said looking into Lily's eyes. "No one ever cared for me before,"

"Now you have friends," Lily said, "No one is left behind. We're like family,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had written to her parents that night and told them that she wanted to have a friend for the holidays. She had gotten a response promptly saying she could have as many friends as she wanted, and that they always had enough room. She had told Terra and her friend had smiled at her weakly as if she were thinking about something terrible. Lily knew it was the end of the letter that she had received. Lily was worried about her friend, but did not dwell on it. After all, today was the day they were leaving for home, and they had decided that they would meet up on Christmas day, to celebrate and train (a LITTLE, as Lily had pointed out to Ahlia). The 8 mages exited the common room and journeyed down to the Entrance Hall where they were confronted by a group of 8 Slytherins, a gang that consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black and 5 other students that they did not know. Lucius sneered.

"Little sister. I hope you are not journeying back home now. Didn't mother and father tell you? No Gryffindors allowed," he said calmly.

"Hate to break your heart, Lucius, but my friends offered me a place to stay over the holidays. I have a good group of friends who look after each other, not abandon us because of who we are, nothing like your cruddy family. Each of them has a heart that is worth twice of what you and your friends hearts are worth combined," she said, giving him a hard amethyst glare that she was well known for by now. Lucius shrank under her stare.

"This is my team. Black," indicating Sirius' cousin, Narcissa, "Snape," he said, indicating a boy with greasy black hair and pale skin, "Black," he said, indicating Narcissa's twin, Bellatrix, "Avery," he indicated a boy with dark hair and equally dark eyes, "Lestrage," he pointed to a boy with black hair and blue eyes, "Parkinson," he said and a girl with dark hair and strangely orange eyes nodded her head, "Bullistrode," and a girl with reddish hair and blue eyes stepped forward. Terra just sneered.

"It's not my team, but it is the one that I am on. This is Lupin," Remus stepped up to Terra's right, "Evans," Lily moved to Terra's left, "Potter," James moved up and stood next to Lily, "Black," Sirius stood next to Remus, "Potter," Ahlia took her place next to Sirius, "Pettegrew," Peter stepped up next to Ahlia, "and Martin," Rachel stepped up next to Peter. Together both groups looked intimidating. Lucius leaned down to Terra.

"We are more experienced than you Give up." He said, and Terra just sneered.

"Bring it on," she said. Lucius stepped back and said,

"Have it your way," with that, not caring who saw, Lucius started a violent wind that was deflected by a wind from Peter. Terra used her power to get vines from outside to tie Lucius' hands to the ground, so that he could not use his powers. He was released by Bellatrix, who turned on Terra and was soon battling with her, vines attacking each other, throwing rocks with spare bits of power at the faces of their enemies. Narcissa threw a wind towards the light mages, which was matched by Rachel throwing a wind in the opposite direction. Parkinson threw a fireball gained from one of the torches in the entrance hall, which was caught and thrown back by Ahlia, Avery used a puddle of water to blast at James and Lily, which was deflected and used by James to send back at him. Lily was soon in combat with Bullistrode, as Remus was with Lestrage. The battle lasted all of 15 minutes before a voice yelled,

"ENOUGH!"

The mages all looked up to see Dumbledore walking down the staircase.

"Enough," he repeated. " All of you with mage powers, come with me," with that, he led them up the staircase to a statue of a gargoyle. He said, "Fizzing Whizbees," and the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a revolving staircase. They all stepped on and Dumbledore opened the door at the top of the stairs, indicating for them to go inside. All 16 walked in, and Dumbledore conjured a few more chairs, seeing as there was a lack of them in his office to hold 16 students. He then spoke up.

"I am very disappointed in all of you. To use your powers is one thing, and though using them against each other is your destiny, it would be better not to battle where the whole school can see you," Dumbledore said, glaring at each in turn. "50 points will be taken from each of your houses and you will each receive detention because of the fact that you were fighting on school grounds. I know it is hard to refrain from fighting your own destined enemy, but sometimes control is the key. I do not expect this to happen again. All of you have a happy holiday," with that, they left the office, and both groups, a safe distance away from each other, started heading to the train again. As they passed the students still in the entrance hall, they heard the whispers begin.

"They're all mages, couldn't you tell-"

"What is a mage-"

"Well, their elements are obvious-"

"Did you see them, how they fought-"

"That Lucius boy and that Terra girl are siblings, wonder why they fought against each other-"

"Those Black girls and the Black boy are cousins, and they were on opposite sides-"

The mages all walked straight through the crowd without even turning back. They knew that if they did they would start a whole new rumor or story that would spread through the school like a forest fire. They all boarded the train, squeezing into one compartment and sitting down, the boys on one side and the girls on the opposite side. James spoke up first.

"The boys and I decided that each of our groups, meaning the guys and the girls, should have names. The guys and I have decided on names that we think you will like," Lily looked straight across at James and asked,

"What are they?" James smiled and indicated the boys.

"We are the Marauders," he said, and then indicated the girls, "You are the Harmonies," Rachel smiled.

"Harmonies?" she asked, giving Peter, who was sitting across from her, a confused look.

"The harmony of the elements. You all get along exactly as you are supposed to, and that is where your name comes from," the girls smiled. The rest of the train ride was full of laughter, jokes, and Sirius being beaten by Ahlia at wizard's chess 3 times before he gave up. Once they had reached Kings Cross, they didn't want to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prequel **by Syriana

Chapter 6: Meeting the Evans' and Christmas at the Potters 

The mages exited the train and hugged each other good-bye before setting off to find their respective parents. James and Ahlia found their father, the Minister of Magic, Harold Potter, and their mother Adrianna Potter, waiting for them off to one side, smiling.

"So?" their father asked, looking James in the eyes, "How was your first term at Hogwarts?" he was answered with a chorus of "Yeah, it was great," from both of the twins at the same time. Adrianna chuckled.

"Did you two make friends?" Ahlia smiled.

"We found destiny," she said, and that told Adrianna that they would discuss the topic of friends in the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra and Lily found the Evans family off of the platform between platforms 9 and 10 looking very confused. Lily ran up to the red headed man and tapped him on the shoulder. Andrew Evans turned around to see his daughter. He happily hugged her.

"Lily! How was school? Are you enjoying it?" he asked, and Lily just smiled.

"I think that school is one of the best times I have had in my whole life. I have a lot of new friends," she said. "Mommy! I missed you soo much! You too, Petunia, she said, hugging her sister as well. "Mom, dad, Petunia, I'd like you to meet one of my friends. I wrote and told you she would be coming," as if on cue, Terra walked up to stand behind Lily. She smiled and said.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Evans, and Petunia. My name is Terra," Rose Evans smiled at Terra and answered,

"Hello, Terra, I heard from Lily that you would be staying with us for a while. Please, call me Rose and my husband Andrew," she said as she led the girls to the car. Lily and Terra climbed into the deathseat **(A/N: the ones in the trunk of a car, facing backwards) **and Andrew drove out of the parking lot of the station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel walked home, setting back up the mental barriers she had torn down weeks ago. Occulmency is a powerful weapon against those who she did not trust to know what went on in her mind. She knew it was in her mind, she should know it and only her unless she entrusted someone else with her thoughts, and now Legemency would invade that privacy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus found his parents smiling at him. He came up to them and they quickly bombarded him with questions.

"Are you doing well?"

"How was your term?"

"Did you make friends?"

"How many classes are you taking?"

"What house are you in?"

Remus laughed and answered,

"Yes, I'm doing fine, my term was great, I made the 7 best friends I ever will in my life, basic 1st year classes, you know we don't have a choice, mum, Gryffindor," his parents smiled. They went out to their car, Remus telling them about his Christmas to the day after plans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius caught up to James and Ahlia as they were leaving and asked,

"Hey James! Ahlia! Do you think I could use the floo at your house? My parents aren't here," He asked, knowing that coming out of the fire at Grimmuald place would be a surprise for his parents, to say the least. James smiled and said,

"Sure, if my parents say it is ok," James went to ask his parents who came over to meet his friend. They all greeted each other and Adrianna said,

"Sirius, you are welcome to use the fire. Just as long as you don't mind going to our house in the muggle way," she said, and Sirius smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. My parents must have just err…forgot that I was coming home this holiday," they all smiled and journeyed into the car, where Adrianna instantly started asking about friends again.

"So you found Destiny. All 6 of them. I am impressed, most 11 year old mages don't find Destiny so quickly," Sirius was confused, but guessed that James' mother was talking about the rest of the mages. James answered her,

"I know that it is unusual for us to find them so quickly. They became easily our best friends. In fact, Sirius is one of the Destiny," Adrianna looked surprised and turned around in her seat.

"Really? What element are you, Sirius?" Sirius looked at her and stated,

"Fire," and Adrianna turned around quickly. She started whispering to Harold, and the three mages caught bits of the conversation.

"Did the earth tell that?"

"Their eleven,"

"Soul mate-"

"Don't know-"

The conversation ended as quickly as it had begun. James raised his eyebrows and asked,

"What was that all about?" Harold smiled and answered,

"That is for the wind mages to tell you, not your mother or myself," the conversation was dropped, and the rest of the car ride was full of talk about school and friends. When they arrived at Godric's Hollow, Sirius truly dreaded going home.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm Skipping straight to Christmas Eve without Peter's going home. Why? Because it is too much filler, got to get straight to what we need to know. Basically Peter finds parents, Peter goes home with parents, Peter helps decorate for Christmas, and Peter sleeps. End of discussion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve at the Evan's house was truly a big event. At noon the whole family, including Terra piled into the dining room for their Italian feast that was cooked by Lily, Petunia, and even Terra all day. Lily had explained that her mother was Italian and they followed the Italian tradition of a Christmas feast on Christmas Eve, instead of Christmas day. Terra smiled and helped cook all of the food the muggle way, even though she never had done anything the muggle way until she had come to stay at the Evans', where she had learned so many new things that her head could have exploded. But she just smiled and took in the information, and helped all of the plants around the house grow the fresh vegetables, fruits and herbs that Lily and Petunia needed to cook up the feast that they were eating as they spoke. Whenever Lily's mother asked why the fruit or vegetable tasted so fresh, or when she said that she had never tasted a better seasoning, Terra and Lily just smiled at each other and chorused, "You'll find out when the meal is over!" The meal did not end until 2:00 in the afternoon when Adrianna, finally full of the hearty Italian food, asked one finally asked,

"Now are you going to tell me how everything is so fresh?" She said eyeing them.

"Mum, I think Terra will show you, instead of telling you," Lily answered, as Terra brought the Evans' miniature apple tree into the dining room, and put it on the smooth surface of the table. She waved her hand over the tree, and on one of the small branches, a full sized apple, not the size of the lady apples that grew naturally on the tree, but a full sized Macintosh apple grew on one of the branches. Terra picked it off and placed it in front of the tree on the table.

"Both Lily and I are what are called in the magical world 'mages'. We can each control an element. There are 2 teams, light and dark, with a boy and a girl for each element on each team. The 2 teams are destined to meet in battle when we have mastered our elements, and the outcome of the battle can decide the fate of the world. My element is earth, and Lily's is water," She finished, and everyone in the room except for Lily and Terra were contemplating what she said. Finally, Rose spoke up.

"So you are telling me that the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of 8 eleven-year-olds?" she asked, and Terra answered,

"Yes and no. Right now we are eleven, but it will most likely be years before we master our powers. By the time we reach that level, we will most likely be married and possibly have kids," Terra smirked. "This is just the beginning of a long journey,"

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, each mage who was leaving for the Potter household packed a bag of clothes to stay overnight and the presents already wrapped they had bought for each other. Everyone took floo powder and arrived at the Potter mansion between 5:00 and 5:30 am. They came out of the fire and met Ahlia and James around the Christmas tree. When they had all arrived, they greeted each other with hugs and joyful exclamations of "Happy Christmas!" before they began a gift exchange.

James received a small glass globe filled with dark blue liquid charmed to move around inside from Lily, a small crystal version of the Celtic symbol of virtue that he had on his arm from Ahlia, a broom care kit from Sirius, a small wooden statue of a stag from Remus, a miniature model of the new Nimbus 1000 from Terra, a teal colored picture album with the first few pages filled in and generous space to fill in with pictures from the next few years at Hogwarts from Rachel, and small silver angel holding a scroll that read "People cannot be powerful without friends behind them," from Peter.

Lily received a silver charm bracelet with all of the Celtic symbols in their own colors on it from James, the same small crystal symbol of virtue from Ahlia, a stuffed stag from Sirius, a small wooden statue of a doe from Remus, a small telescope that when Lily looked in, she saw and heard the ocean from Terra, a picture album identical to James' but with different pictures, and a small silver angel holding a scroll that read, "Beware anger, it solves nothing," from Peter.

Ahlia got a small glass globe filled with red liquid that was charmed to move around inside from Lily, a silver charm bracelet with all the Celtic symbols on it in their colors from James, a stuffed dog from Sirius, a small wooden statue of a cat from Remus, a small telescope through which you saw the setting sun and heard the crackling of a fire from Terra, a red picture album from Rachel, and a small silver angel that read, "A flame keeps burning until a wave puts it out," from Peter.

Sirius got a small glass globe filled with orange liquid that was charmed to move around inside from Lily, a paperweight filled with fire from James, a small crystal symbol of spiritual strength from Ahlia, a small wooden statue of a dog from Remus, a miniature model of the Nimbus 1000 from Terra, a red picture album from Rachel, and a small silver angel that read "No element is strong without the others," from Peter.

Remus was given a small glass globe filled with gold liquid that was charmed to move around inside from Lily, a paperweight that had a small plant inside from James, a small crystal symbol of Earth Harmony from Ahlia, a broom care kit from Sirius, a miniature model of the Nimbus 1000 from Terra, a green picture album from Rachel, and a small silver angel that read "A tree holds firm, no matter the trials faced," from Peter.

Terra was given a small glass globe filled with green liquid that was charmed to move around inside from Lily, a charm bracelet with all of the Celtic symbols in their own colors from James, a small crystal symbol of Earth Harmony from Ahlia, a stuffed wolf from Sirius, a small wooden statue of a tiger from Remus, a green picture album from Rachel, and a small silver angel from Peter which read, "As a plant grows taller, it's roots grow weaker," from Peter.

Rachel received a small glass globe filled with light blue liquid charmed to move around inside from Lily, a charm bracelet with all the Celtic symbols in their own colors from James, a small crystal symbol of completion from Ahlia, a stuffed mouse from Sirius, a small telescope that she saw clouds floating lazily by and the sound of whistling wind when she looked through from Terra, a small wooden statue of a dove from Remus, and a small silver angel that read, "You must trust others to reach your goal," from Peter.

Peter got a small glass globe filled with milky white liquid that was charmed to move around inside from Lily, a paperweight that had small light blue wisps of air floating lazily around inside from James, a small crystal symbol of completion from Ahlia, a broom care kit from Sirius, a small wooden statue of a mouse from Remus, a miniature model of a Nimbus 1000 from Terra, and a white picture album from Rachel.

They all thanked their friends for the gifts and Ahlia asked Terra,

"In the car home from Kings Cross, we gave Sirius a ride to let him use the floo, our parents had a little conversation that we all caught a bit of. They said something about soul mates. What did they mean?" Terra visibly paled and looked at Remus for support. Remus walked up to her and said,

"That is some information the earth mages divulge when we find the time to be right. It seems that fate has intervened in your favor, because Terra and I had agreed that we were not going to tell you all until 5th year. But you already heard about it, so we might as well tell you now," Remus stepped aside for Terra to complete the story. She took a deep breath and said,

"The mages are closer than you think. Each element on both sides has a boy and a girl for a reason. On both sides, the elemental pair is supposed to be soul mates, or destined to fall in love," she finished, and James asked,

"So I am destined to fall in love with Lily?" Terra nodded. "And my parents were surprised because they knew that they were sitting in the car with their daughter's soul mate?" Terra nodded again, and looked at each of her friends faces. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prequel **by Syriana

Chapter 7: Soul mates

--------------------------------------------------------

After their talk about soul mates, the mages were pretty shaken up, even though they did not fully show it. Lily slept on it, and though she acted as she always did with Terra most of the time, Terra still found Lily staring into the creek a half a mile into the forest behind the house, obviously looking for answers in the water beneath the frozen surface. Rose Evans noticed her daughter's behavior too, and about 5 days after the girls returned from the Potter household, she approached Terra about it.

"Terra?" Rose asked the amethyst eyed girl, who looked up and smiled at her as she approached.

"Yes?" she replied, fixing her eyes on Rose. Rose sighed, and finally asked,

"Have you noticed that Lily has been acting a bit…passive lately?" Terra turned away and stared intently at the leaves of the plant in the corner.

"I know why. She has been so passive because I told her the truth," Rose looked at her, confused. Why was she blaming Lily's behavior upon herself? She placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. The girl sighed.

"There was a part of her fate that even she did not know about. Only Remus-the other Earth mage- and I knew. We hadn't intended to tell the others until we were 15, but somehow the fire mages and the other water mage, James, heard a whisper about their fate," Terra took a deep breath, and then continued.

"On Christmas, while we were all together, Ahlia, one of the fire mages asked me what the whisper had meant. Remus and I decided not to withhold the information entrusted in us from birth. We revealed their fate.

"I already told you of our fate to fight the evil 8 and decide the fate of the rest of the world. But what I didn't tell was that the mages prophesy had one more part to it. This part told or fate possibly after and even possibly before the fight. Each element is a pair of soul mates," Rose gasped involuntarily. Terra stood up and faced her.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner," and with that she walked out the door in her gold turtleneck and dark blue jeans, leaving Rose to contemplate what she had been told, heading for Lily's favorite place in the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were not much better for Rachel. Since she had come home, she had been living off the non-perishable food she kept in her room, locking the door and not letting anyone, including her sister, who shared the room, inside. When ever she needed more food, she would sneak out of her room and take it from the kitchen downstairs. She mostly contemplated her thoughts, and occasionally went on instant messenger to chat with her muggle friends, especially Shannon, another muggle born witch who lived 3 blocks away, but attended Beauxbatons. Shannon knew about the prophecy and was constantly there to support her and help her through her problems. Rachel sighed and signed on to the instant messenger. (**A/N: proudPEPSIlover Shannon & feelthewind Rachel**)

proudPEPSIlover:  u ok?

feelthewind: not so well

proudPEPSIlover: is HE getting to u again

proudPEPSIlover: ?

feelthewind: that and the prophesy

proudPEPSIlover: HE cant bother u in ure room, can he? & y r u so mad about the prophesy?

feelthewind:  part 2

proudPEPSIlover: o.

proudPEPSIlover: peter isn't bad, is he

proudPEPSIlover: ?

feelthewind: no

feelthewind:  i just don't wanna accept it

proudPEPSIlover: well u have 2. u have 2 accept ure fate.

-proudPEPSIlover has signed off-

Rachel stared at the computer screen, knowing that Shannon was right, and that she couldn't let it get to her.

---------------------------------------------

At the Potter's, Sirius (who had stayed for the rest of the holidays) and James did not let the whole soul mate thing get to them, or at least they didn't let anyone see it. Ahlia, however, had taken a different course. She would spend long periods of time thinking about it, and no matter what the guys did, they couldn't get her to be happy. She wouldn't speak to anyone. She'd let them talk, but would not respond. Sirius would come and talk to her more than once per day, talking about everything and nothing to the irresponsive girl. About a week after the others had left, Sirius knocked on the door of Ahlia's room before walking in and finding her staring into the fire, a phoenix resting on her shoulder. He sat down next to her and stroked the bird's fiery plumage, feeling the heat. Sirius knew by now that she probably wouldn't respond, but he would keep having his little conversations with her until she did. He spoke for hours about everything and nothing, until a voice from his right said,

"Stop," her voice was hoarse, as though she hadn't used her vocal chords for years. Still, Sirius was happy that she was talking. His happiness caused the fire before them to crackle happily. She took a deep breath and stated,

"I'll answer the question that you don't want to ask every day for the last week. Sirius, no, the reason I'm upset is not you. It will never be you. It's me!" she screamed, turning away from him so he couldn't see her tears. She continued,

"When I was coming to Hogwarts, ever since I got my letter, I dreamed that I would _search _for my soul mate, and find him when I knew I was ready to know who he is. I am only 11, and I am NOT ready to know this part of my fate. I feel so _stupid _that I asked about that whisper. If I hadn't, I would still be able to achieve my dreams. But I ruined my own life. And I have to live with it," Sirius stared into the fire as she dried her tears. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He had been prepared to be rejected, but not for her to blame herself. He cautiously put his arm around her, and she leaned into him, crying. He held her for who knows how long, just staring into the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prequel **by Syriana

Chapter 8: Back to school

-------------------------------------------------------

Terra couldn't concentrate on packing her things. In a few hours, she would meet up with the other mages on the train. She watched as Lily ran around the room, looking for little things she had misplaced. She sighed and finished packing up. She could feel the power flowing into her as the sun outside warmed the snow, allowing the grass to peek through once more. She slammed the lid of the trunk closed. Lily stared at her.

"Something on your mind?" Lily asked, staring at her intently.

"No, nothing," she replied, and Lily went back to her packing. The girls shared very few words after that, simply getting ready for school, ready to see their friends again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You okay in there?" James knocked on Ahlia's bedroom door. His sister had locked herself up in her room, and was refusing to come out.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Why aren't you coming out?" James asked, exasperated. Sirius came down the stairs, pulling along with him a large trunk.

_Lia? Why aren't you coming out? _Sirius thought, hoping that she would let him through.

_I don't want to, _she thought back. They had discovered the mental connection between the elements 5 days before.

_We have to go back to school, _Sirius thought, sighing deeply in concentration.

_I don't want to go back, Sirius, _she thought.

_Let me in then? _

A few seconds later the door clicked open. Ahlia sighed, and pulled her trunk out with her. She said nothing, just went downstairs and into the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel snuck out of the house, trunk in tow, at 10:00. He didn't see her as she began her long journey to Kings Cross Station. _Lucky me, _she thought as she walked swiftly down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Terra said goodbye to Lily's parents and entered platform 9 ¾, looking around for their friends. They immediately located Ahlia, James and Sirius. Ahlia ran over to them,

"Hey. I was wondering when you would show up!" she said, and they both hugged her.

"Let's go look for a compartment," Terra said, pushing her hair over her shoulder. The three girls boarded the train and found a compartment near the middle of the train. The three sat down, chatting, and soon the other mages arrived. The 8 mages passed the time playing Exploding Snap, eating sweets, and chatting. They barely noticed the time passing. When the train came to a halt, they came back to reality.

"It's over already?" Lily asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. We better get inside," James said, and they all walked outside and into the horseless carriages, the boys in one and the girls in another. They all ate together in silence, then finally began to talk in the Common Room.

"Time has passed so quickly," Ahlia said, leaning against Sirius.

"Yeah. It feels like we just met yesterday," Sirius mumbled.

"But so much has happened. All I know is that we will be friends forever," Terra said.

The 8 friends fell asleep on the couches there, cuddled up with one another. They may not have known each other long, but they had already effected the lives of all of the others enormously.


End file.
